


The Night Before Christmas and we're in an ER

by madnessofsorts



Series: 12 days of Stucky [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: 25 Days of Fic-mas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 17:03:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8761618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madnessofsorts/pseuds/madnessofsorts





	

He should have known he would be spending Christmas Eve in the hospital. Where else would he be? Steve Rogers never liked bullies and everyone that knew him knew that about the blonde. That night in particular, Steve was walking down the street when he saw someone was getting jumped in the alley. Now he couldn't let that slide since he saw it happening. Oh no, he had to go and get himself involved. Luckily, that passed summer he hit a growths spirt some how and gained muscles and height which made this a lot easier than it would if he were his old scrawny self. But that didn’t mean he was going to be able to take on three men at once. One had a knife sticking out of his pocket. Still. It was Christmas eve and Steve didn’t want to see that poor kid hurt.   
With his hands in a fist, Steve walked down the alley and punched one of the guys. Luckily, they dropped the kid. Steve gestured with his head for the kid to leave, and of course the girl did. Steve smiled for a split second that he helped that girl, but that disappeared seconds later when he was punched in the gut. Steve could take that, he had much worse before. With all his strength he had, Steve lunged forward and knocked the guy with the knife against the stone wall. The guys head made contact with the stone causing an echo to be heard. He let the guy slide to the ground as he turned to face the other two, raising his fists ready to go.  
“I could do this all day.” Steve said with a smirk. One of the men inched forward as the other lunged at Steve knocking him to the ground. More punches were thrown before Steve was finally able to get the two knocked out.   
As much as he wanted to go home after that little event, he knew he should go get his face checked out. The men threw some good punches there and getting an infection on his face surely wouldn’t be fun. With his hand resting over his stomach, he made his way to the local hospital. He had been there so many times the people at the check in area knew him by name.  
“Another fight?” The lady Dorris asked. Steve nodded, a proud smile on his face.  
“You should see the others, ma’am.” Dorris rolled her eyes at that and gestured to the seats.  
“Go take a seat. We’ll call you as soon as we can.”   
Steve went over to the area he normally sat at. The chairs against the walls looking out at everything there was to offer. Steve figured if he were going to spend time in the Hospital, it would be more fun to people watch and stay entertained that way instead of being bored. There were a handful of people already in the waiting area. Some were reading the magazines and others were watching the tv. Nothing really exciting that Christmas eve night. That is until he saw a tall brunette male walk in through the doors. Holding his hand was a little girl. She looked familiar. Then it hit him, that was the girl he saved! The two walked over to Dorris where she handed them a clipboard to be filled out. He watched as the brunette thanked her and then walked to the sitting area. Steve watched as the little girl pulled the older male to the area he was sitting at. Thats when she looked up at him. She had a nasty cut on her face, but a huge smile.   
“Bucky! Look! Thats the man who saved me!” She exclaimed, tugging at his arm as he was trying to write.   
Steve was smiling at the girl then looked up, making eye contact with the person whose name was apparently Bucky. His eyes looked wide, almost relieved.   
“You saved her?” He questioned, wanting to make sure it was true.   
Steve nodded.   
“Yeah, I saw her when I was walking home. I don’t like bullies.”   
“Thank you, Thank you so much. I turned my head for a second and she was gone. I didn’t know where she went.” Steve watched as Bucky nudged the girl.  
“Thank you!” She said, her eyes shining.   
“Really, it’s no problem. I’m glad I was around when I was.”   
“I’m Bucky, by the way. And this is my sister, Rebecca.”  
“Well Bucky,” He looked at Rebecca next and give a nod of his head. “Rebecca. It’s a pleasure to meet you. I’m Steve.”   
“To bad we had to meet like this huh?” Bucky chuckled.  
“Yeah, but I’m glad we did. Made my Christmas Eve a little more fun.”   
Before Bucky could respond, Steve’s name was called.   
“Will I see you around?” Bucky called out as Steve walked away.   
Steve smiled at him then looked to Dorris.  
“Can you give my friend Bucky here my contact information?” He questioned just before walking through the doors.   
A wide smile grew on Bucky’s face.  
“I like him.” Rebecca said to Bucky, looking up at her brother.  
“He made you smile.” She added.


End file.
